Puppy Love
by mango soda
Summary: Neji’s turned into a dog and taken care by Sakura? Will he fall for her and get more heart attacks and nosebleeds? NEJISAKU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto isn't mine. Everybody knows that.

My first ever fanfiction! I know it's not that good and the first chapter isn't that funny enough but I tried the best I could to make this so please enjoy this first story of mine!

* * *

**Summary:**_ Neji's turned into a dog and taken care by Sakura? Will he fall for her and get more heart attacks and nosebleeds? NEJISAKU_

**Note: Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and others are 16 while Neji is 17.**

* * *

Ever heard of Beauty and the Beast?

Of course you do.

But this time… the Beast won't be big and scary.

Instead he's a cute, hairy, adorable, huggable little puppy.

And he's out for some adventure.

* * *

**Puppy Love**

**mango soda**

**A cute puppy, an evil, little witch and a pink sweetheart**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Neji's WORST day**

Another HAPPY, sunny morning in the village of Konohagakure with everybody getting up from their beds running here and there. With joyous smile on their faces they were ready for work.

BUT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Hyuuga Neji was not one of them. He wasn't a morning person. He hated HAPPY people. Every time you'd pass by this Hyuuga prodigy his eyebrows are always furrowed, looking so angry that an egg can be cooked on top of his head. But don't worry. He doesn't bite. Not unless you make his day go bad to worst.

So this day starts with Hyuuga walking down the HAPPY streets of Konoha, his hands inside his pocket, and his famous don't-you-dare-talk-to-me-loser mask on.

This day was no ordinary day. There were no trainings, no missions, no teacher lecturing him about the importance of youth with his faithful sidekick- er, I mean.. ex-student until he chokes to death seeing them gleam their pure white teeth at each other.. and to him. Note that they're HAPPY. Very HAPPY.

He ignored the little children that ran about, who were playing ninja games.

Until…

He felt someone lightly tug his pants.

"Mister… can you… help me find my toy?"

The little girl gave him her infamous puppy dog eyes, the cute pout and teasing voice. But that made no change in his mood.

"No." He said coldly and walked away.

Another HARD tug.

"PPPPPLLLLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE….!"

"I said NO."

"Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pllleeeeaaasssseeeee!"

"I said NO."

A vein was about to appear on top of his head.

"Puh-leese Mister. It's my favorite toy."

"NO!"

He instantly moved her away from him and marched away.

The girl cried.

His eye twitched.

In a blink of an eye, he was in front of the wailing girl, trying to shush her.

There were whispers.

"Oh my goodness, look at that. He made the girl cry."

"How cold."

He glared at them.

They walked away.

"Mommy, mommy. Aren't ninjas supposed to be nice?"

"Now, honey, ninjas aren't **that** bad.. he's just…"

The woman took her child away from the scene, and a minute later, everybody was gone.

"Now, stop it."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….!"

His eye twitched.

"I said STOP."

The girl hesitantly looked at his white eyes, which was glaring at her, and stopped crying.

"Will you find my toy now?"

Neji stood up.

"No. I have many things to do other than find a toy."

Just as he was about to get 10 feet away from her, she said…

"Do you like dogs?"

He turned his head and…

* * *

**SMACK!**

"BAKA! DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN OR ELSE I'LL DECAPITATE YOU!"

"G-gomen! I didn't mean to! I was huuuuungryyyy!"

"Sakura, calm down. Everybody's looking at us." Sasuke whispered.

True, almost all the people in Ichiraku were gone and the rest were staring at her.

Sakura glared at them before turning her head back at Sasuke and smile sweetly.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun!"

"Che." Naruto stood up from the ground and rubbed his wounded cheek (which was punched really hard by Sakura that his bones were almost dislocated). "That stupid Sasuke. Always stealing Sakura-chan away from me."

In the distance he saw a little pig-tailed girl and a strange-looking dog.

* * *

_Earlier.._

"WHAT THE HELL!"

He looked around.

All he could see was the ground and when he looked up he could see some houses and people nearby. Wait.

Is he.. colorblind?

"Like your new body?"

The cute, annoying, irritating, pig-tailed girl.

"Arf arf arf…. Arf?" The dog shook. "ARRRFFFFF!"

The girl laughed.

"Don't get too excited."

The dog growled, showing those sharp fangs, threatening to kill the girl in any second.

"Grrrrr…"

"Hm?"

"Grrrr… arf! Arf!"

**Translation: What happened to me! Bring me back you little witch!**

"Ara.. you shouldn't be calling me a witch." She smirked.

She kneeled down and looked at the little dog before her. She grinned.

"Because if you do…"

She pointed her finger at him.

"You'll be staying in that body… for-e-ver."

* * *

_**Neji's POV**_

_(Since Neji is inside the dog's body, we get to see him in his human form which, is like, his soul and see what his real reactions are.)_

What the… where the heck am I?

I looked around. All I saw was black. I tried to activate my Byakugan but nothing happened.

Whatever happened next I didn't know, all I saw was a bright light and I covered my eyes to prevent myself from being blinded. And before me.. was an image. It looked real. Almost looked real. But wait… why is everything black and white? And why.. why was.. why do I only see the ground. What's happening?

I looked at the image again and saw the little girl.

She must have done this.

I tried to shout at her but all that came out were..

Barks?

HELL NO!

* * *

(Neji's barks will be translated from this point)

"How dare you.. " he glared at her. (If dogs can glare XD) "GIVE. ME. BACK. MY. BODY. NOW!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Dogs shouldn't be talking like that."

"Grrrr.."

She fell down on her bottom and started laughing maniacally.

"Oh my God… you're so funny!"

"I don't think you're just any ordinary kid. Who.. are you."

"Thanks for asking! My name is Ami."

"A..mi?"

"Yup. You could also say I'm a devil and an angel."

She winked.

"The devil of my life you mean…."

"Bingo! I was asking ever so sweetly if you could help me find my toy…. But you didn't!"

He twitched.

"And so.. your punishment is-"

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO DO THESE KINDS OF THINGS! WHOEVER YOU ARE! WITCH, DEVIL, EVIL SPIRIT OR GHOST!"

Ami's eye twitched madly.

"Oh so I'm an evil spirit? Neji Hyuuga, I'm gonna make your life a living hell."

"H-how did you..-"

* * *

"GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE RUNT!"

"Don't get too excited! Hmm.. let's see.. who's the lucky girl?"

"I WON'T YOU NASTY BASTARD!"

"Whatever. If you don't get to find a girl to take care of you.. you're gonna stay in that body until you rot and die!" She laughed evilly as the devil would have laughed, scaring the villagers away.

"Ah! There!"

* * *

"Huh?"

Naruto stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes.

"Ohayo gozaimas!"

A cute, little pig-tailed girl stood in front of Naruto.

Sakura stared at her.

"Uhm, hello there." She approached her. "Do you need anything?"

"Uhh.. if it's not too much to ask. I know you don't know me, and I don't know you but… would you please take care of my dog for me? I can't take care of sick Mai-chan since I'm going away… would you ppppllleeeeaaassseee take care of it for me?"

"Uhh…"

Sakura stared at her blankly.

"So, uhh.. Mai-chan is sick? Well…."

"THANK YOU!"

Ami gave Sakura the dog whose eyes became two big Xs and the tongue out of the mouth which looked dead.

"But I …."

"Make sure you give it lots of **love**!"

Ami waved at her and ran away.

"Lots of love eh?"

* * *

Yeah, I know. Its confusing. But what can I do? Tell me if you like, if you don't I'll throw this. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**No, Naruto isn't mine.

Note:

'**_text'_**- Neji

"text"- normal

'text'- thoughts

* * *

**Puppy Love**

**A white-eyed puppy**

**A pink-haired kunoichi**

**How weird can the world be?**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Doggy Day**

"**ABSOLUTELY NOT**!"

"Eh?" Sakura at him wide-eyed with disbelief.

"I can't let a STRAY dog like THAT tailing us!" Naruto complained as he pointed his finger at Neji.

'_**I'm not a stray, bastard.'**_

"No one asked for your opinion, Naruto." Sakura glared at the blonde. "Besides, Mai-chan is so cute!"

Naruto's eye twitched.

"Demouuu," he reasoned. "Whaddya ya know, he might be a devil or something! There isn't a dog in the world that has white eyes! Or maybe he was CURSED or even… even-" he stopped abruptly, he could almost feel the heat of the glare of the kunoichi's eyes even when her back was turned.

'**_You're hell right at that. I definitely AM cursed.'_** Neji inwardly agreed.

Neji felt nervous. It had been exactly 4 hours, 18 minutes and 56 seconds since he woke up. He saw black, green and blue eyes all staring at him like he was some kind of…of.. monster. The green-eyed girl just smiled at him, the blue-eyed guy looked as if he was a suspicious stranger, and the black ones.. it seems as if he had a grudge on him.

Sakura patted his gray fur and stroked it again and again, her lips curled into a big, wide smile. It made him shiver.

Maybe because he didn't like to be patted (even in his dog form).

Or maybe he just didn't like being too close with girls.

In Team7 all he knew was Naruto, and the bastard Uchiha. Of course, who wouldn't know the oh-so-famous heartthrob that made every girl in the village drool whenever he passed by. Even the women in his clan fell for his so-called 'charm'.

But he never knew that a girl existed in Team7.

When they were kids, the two boys, including the teacher were famous all around Konoha. But Sakura.. was unheard of.

It wasn't just then when he turned 17 (and Sakura 16) when he heard there was this particular pink-haired girl who had all boys goggling over her.

His thoughts ended when Sakura lifted him up and pressed him close to her chest.

He felt something.

He felt something… soft.

'_**GODDAMIT! What the hell am I thinking about?'**_

"Mai-chan, since training's over why don't we go and buy you some stuff." Then she put her finger on her chain and looked upwards. "I dunno why that little girl entrusted me to you but I'm gonna promise that I'm gonna take care of you. 'kay?'

He shivered again.

"M-matte, Sakura-chan! I'm gonna come with you!"

Somewhere around the corner, hidden behind the trees a certain black-haired guy had been thinking privately.

* * *

The wind blew furiously. The sun had begun to set down; it was the sign of the day's end.

White eyes blinked.

"Neji-niisan, where have you gone off to?"

* * *

'_**I shouldn't be here. No, I shouldn't be even here!'**_

Neji looked all around the shop. It smelled of dogs and dogs, and lots of dogs. He saw dog lashes hanging from the wall, big packaged of dog food piled up on shelves, dog toys, dog items, dog… dog… dog! All of them were for dogs! He wasn't even a dog himself! He was just a human turned into a dog for no other reason, and without any explanation.

That creep.

That witch.

Neji cursed the little girl who had cursed him to become a little puppy earlier. It was hard. Really hard.

He saw Sakura talking to an elderly woman about the best dog food they have.

She laughed.

The woman said something and Sakura turned her attention to Neji.

He trembled in fear, what was she going to do?

He instantly picked him up and showed him to the woman.

He waited for the woman's reaction.

Nothing.

Nothing…

"How adorable!" she exclaimed. "It's a rare type, yes it is. What is it?"

"I don't know." Sakura laughed nervously. "A little girl just told me to take care of it. Isn't it cute?"

Neji expected something more. A reaction that would scare off the woman. But no, it didn't happen.

He's definitely clueless.

Not are girls only weird.

They have a very different and complicated taste from the male race too.

* * *

Naruto walked along the road to his apartment with his hands above his head. He'd been thinking all about the 'cursed' dog all the time. Ever since he left Sakura, his mind had been thinking twice about leaving her alone with the wretched specie.

His thoughts trailed over the things the dog might do to her…

….

….

….

His face went from normal to green.

And it was enough to make him run back to her.

* * *

Step.

Step.

Step.

His eyebrows furrowed deeper.

And deeper still.

"Kyaaa. Look! Look! He's coming!" whispered someone.

"Oh isn't he just handsome!" whispered another.

"He is terribly cute!"

And dozens of girl came and surrounded the road, all drooling and waving to catch his attention.

"I can't believe it! He passed here for the first time!" someone said.

"Oooohhh, he just makes my heart beat fast!"

"I wanna take a picture of him!"

"No you aren't!" argued the other. "I WILL!"

"I was the first with this camera, get your hands off!

"I was the one who suggested to buy it!"

"First come, First serve!"

"Wench!"

"Bitch!"

He sighed.

There was just something strange about the aura that the dog, presumably, as he had heard, Mai-chan, emitted.

Dogs with white eyes are the least of his worries. Even though he inwardly agreed with Naruto that it was certainly weird to see a dog with a pair of white eyes.

That chakra… it was oddly familiar.

As far as he knew, the only ones with white eyes are the Hyuugas.

He stopped in his tracks.

There was no way…

* * *

"Lalalalalalala…." Sakura hummed.

'_**How can she hum so happily? Doesn't she feel anything out of the ordinary?'**_

Neji felt like he was in prison, being locked in Sakura's arms for a very long time was surely a strange sensation. It was either he didn't like being carried, or NO other girl had gotten TOO close to her.

Sakura hummed happily as she carried Neji in her left arm and the plastic bag full of doggie items in the other.

It had only been a day but he almost felt that he had already gotten TOO familiar with her. It was as if changing into an animal in a form of a dog was… part of his life. Earlier, he was fuming with anger but now.. he almost felt… at ease.

He must do something.

He definitely must.

Or else…

If this goes on…

_Something_ will surely happen.

* * *

"O-otousaan…."

Hinata tried to hide away her fear, but it was written all over her face. And she was definitely sweating with tenseness.

White, stern eyes stared at Hinata's.

"Do not make me repeat again." His voice was commanding and cold. "I am asking the whereabouts of your cousin, Neji."

Hinata immediately looked down.

"I-I'm sorry, father. I do not know where he is…I-I."

Hiashi sighed heavily and dropped his shoulders as if a great, big burden had been pressing him down.

"Very well," and he walked away.

Hinata looked at her father's back and wondered what had been troubling the clan head.

* * *

Neji sensed something. Inwardly, he sweat with nervousness. His once bored but calm white eyes now quivered with fear and anxiety.

He gulped.

He remembered.

This day was…

* * *

**A/N:**

Olah! Now I'm back again with the 2nd chapter! Hehe. Sorry for the VERY long wait. I had to scream and pull my hair just to update this. SORRY, REALLY! Schoolworks were definitely screwing my mind and I had no time to think about what will happen next. But thanks to all the reviews that I got! They certainly helped. (I never knew I'd get so much) Any kind of idea is welcomed and I appreciate it if you would. If there are any mistakes up there, I have no idea, so you could tell me if there is I had no time to check. I also have a problem with adjusting to Neji's point of view it really gives me a hard time. I often think that I'm not close to his personality, so can anyone tell me my problem? Thanks a lot. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Puppy Love

* * *

**

**A distressed clan-head **

**A troubled man in the form of a dog**

**A clueless pink-haired heart throb**

**A suspicious dark-haired teammate **

**And a night full of surprises and revelations**

**Are you ready?**

**

* * *

**

'text'- normal

_'text'_- thoughts

**_'text'_**- Neji

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**When does the merry-go-round stop?**

"Mai-chaaaan!" The sweet, singsong voice of Sakura echoed throughout the house, as he, Neji, proud Hyuuga and prodigy hid… in the midst of brooms and mops.

"Mai-chaaan!" Again, the voice entered his eardrums, making him shiver more than he had already been doing.

Earlier on, before entering the threshold of the Harunos (minus the parents, they are on vacation. Coincidence?), having remembered how important this day was to be, he felt himself sweating with nervousness. His day was already bad, having changed into a dog— puppy by some annoying, cute little brat because he had rejected to help her, then having to be taken care of Team 7's precious flower (which he found annoying, even before) and realizing that he will be staying at her house for the rest of his puppy life. Surely, no day could get any worse for our favorite character, right? But no. Fate loves him too much that it wants to give him MORE. And more he did get.

He could already picture the tall figure of his uncle, shouting and panicking, pointing everywhere, ordering his lowly slaves— er, humble branch members to do his majestic bidding. He could picture his eyebrows deepen, almost covering his white eyes as he tried to search his favorite nephew, and shouting blasphemy because he missed his pretty nephew.

Well, that was what he pictured anyway.

But the only thing he could wish for now was for someone to search him and save him from entering the gates of hell; which is, of course, impossible.

"Where are you?" the girl whimpered. Neji ducked his puppy form, and backed himself to cover himself with the cleaning materials he had been surrounded with.

Her footsteps neared; he took a step backwards. And another.

Until..

_**Clang!**_

The brooms, mops, dustpans and everything related to cleaning all fell down on his little, helpless figure.

He waited for the impact to land hard on him, instead he found himself wrapped around the arms of his familiar new caretaker.

"Mou, Mai-chan, you shouldn't do reckless things. I got really worried, you know!" Sakura gave him a sincere look, while Neji tried his best to look away at her.

"Now… let's eat dinner!" she punched her fist in the air, as if dinner was the most inviting event of the day.

He sighed and shook his head, his curly white fur following the same routine.

Wait.

Dinner?

* * *

At the Hyuuga Mansion. 

Hinata looked out at her window, wondering if her cousin had come home. Ever since she saw the depressing, defeated-looking eyes of her dear father, she could not help but worry.

The sun had gone down and left the sky dark, with the star lights decorating the gloomy night, and yet no sign of her cousin.

She glanced at the wall clock hung above her door. It was dinner time, six o'clock flat, no Hyuuga had ever been late for their ritual. Dinner, to them, is considered sacred.

A knock on her door brought Hinata back to her senses "Hinata-sama?"

She half-expected it to be her father, telling her to not worry anymore for her cousin is home, instead, a soft, mellow voice greeted her.

"Dinner is ready."

"Y-yes. Thank you Kira-san."

When she went down, her expectations failed yet again.

Her father, her dear, loving father, had gone crazy.

Let me correct that, he is now officially mentally, and emotionally crazy.

And all because of one reason, of one person.

* * *

He thanked heavens for the dark, surely now, no fangirl could spot him. I mean, with his dark aura camouflaging him and all… surely? 

_I'm not a stalker. I am not a stalker. I'm not a stalker. I am not a stalker. You stupid mind, I am not a stalker!!! _

He chanted over and over again as he walked, his hands in his pocket.

"Mommy!" said a squeaky little voice. "That man," she pointed directly at the Uchiha. "He's talking to himself! Is that normal? Should I do it too?"

"N-no, honey.. talking to yourself isn't normal. Don't mind him, he has problems."

_**Stab!**_

Sasuke flushed in embarrassment, turning as red as a tomato, not even knowing he had been speaking to himself aloud. And on top of that, he was deemed to have problems! How dare she! The nerve of the woman! The great Uchiha Sasuke and the word 'problem'? They do not fit together!

Anyways, the Uchiha continued pacing, oblivious to the fact that his feet was on autopilot, going straight towards his teammate's house.

Who else?

* * *

This was definitely NOT the dinner he had been expecting. 

"How do you like it Mai-chan? These are imported! And they're expensive too, the shopkeeper said it was the best! Limited edition, just for you!"

He inwardly twitched in disgust.

"Come on, tut tut." She snapped her fingers as she bent her back down, kindly ordering the white puppy in front of her to oblige.

"Come'ere."

Her smile widened and she clapped her hands together. "Come on! This is really delicious! Come on!"

Definitely NO WAY.

Without even realizing, he turned around and begged his little feet to run. To run far away from this… this..

"Mai-chan!"

Then with a loud screech of his paws, the pink-haired girl appeared in front of him, her lips in a slight pout and her green eyes with a mix of disappointment and anger.

"Mai-chan, either you eat dinner or…" He saw a glint of silver behind her back.

A kunai?

A shuriken?

A…

A **dog leash**!?

Oh holy heavens…!

* * *

Hinata covered her face with her hands as her father shook in anger. 

He slammed a hand upon the table, making the dinnerware jump.

The family members seemed to jump from their position as well.

"Where. Is. Neji!" And he slammed another hand on the table. He was so furious and angry and disappointed. He expected a lot from his nephew but then…

Hiashi glanced at the unoccupied chair just seats away from him and he could not help but worry.

Hinata was confused. Is her father angry, or worried?

Moments earlier, dinner had been peaceful, as always, with a few relatives conversing and laughing, even Hiashi was in a good mood.

Until a ninja came, panting and weary, informing the clan leader that Neji had not been sent to any missions, and was never spotted throughout the day.

That was when the great volcano erupted. Its hot, flaming, scary lava flowing out of its crater. The magma within the conduit boiling, and ready to erupt again.

"Um.. Hiashi-sama, please calm down. Maybe Neji just had a… walk." A not-so-fearless person who also inherited white eyes spoke up, but secretly, he felt like hiding under the table.

"A walk!?" The ground shook.

Another episode of eruption. Ash clouds rained down on them.

They all shut their mouths.

Except for one…

A nice-looking lady on his right side, sipping tea calmly, as if she had not felt the coming disaster. "Anata, please don't cent out your anger at this time. We are all worried about dear Neji, but please do not disgrace the family dinner." She silently placed the teacup down the table. "We can arrange everything later. Neji is a young man now, we are not in a place to hold him down. Wherever he wants to go, he can go." A moment of silence. Eyes stared at her in awe, as if she was the hero who saved the day. "If he does not show up tomorrow, we can have a squad to search for him. How is that?"

She smiled. She was so used to her husband's daily ranting.

He coughed and cleared his throat, totally embarrassed about his behavior. To be scolded by his wife… in front of the family nevertheless!

"I'm sorry. You're right. Neji is an independent young man now. But.." he closed his eyes.

"I had this feast ready for him. It is really a waste without him." He opened again his eyes, taking in the sight of fresh, delicious foods laid down in front of him and the most important figures of the Hyuuga family, and everyone close to Neji, seated down. "He was supposed to be ANBU today. I can't help but get worried."

And without hesitation, everyone bowed their heads down and nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**This is… too much. If only I can turn back. Damn it. **_

The taste of dog food in his mouth lingered and he could not help but tell himself that this really is the worst day of his life.

"Mai-chan!" The sickening voice of one kunoichi came again.

_**Oh no…**_

His huge, white-eyes widened even more as he heard two words that made his world crash down like fragile glass.

"Bath time!"

_**OH. MY. GOD.**_

This… is the worst day ever.

* * *

**A/N: **Ohmehgosh. How many years have I not updated? But here you go. Three revisions before I had finally updated. Bwah! I was supposed to include the bath time here but then.. er…. My sugar dropped down so… no more inspirations.. I hope you like this! I tried to improve my writing here because when I read the earlier chapters.. it was so horrible! Hiashi was so OOC here that I wanted to kill myself.. this was not supposed to go this way… but like I said, inspirations flew out. :) Oh yes, about the chapter title.. it means kinda like, when will the craziness/problems stop? 

So there. Please tell me what you think :D

Nosebleeds will come next chapter wink wink


	4. Chapter 4

**Puppy Love**

* * *

_An innocent late-bloomer teen- turned- puppy_

_A pretty, unknowing pink-haired caretaker_

_Two suspicious teammates_

_One little girl with secrets inside her sleeves_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**This is just the beginning**

This time there was no escape, Sakura ensured. A glint of evil momentarily appeared in her sparkling emerald eyes and Neji definitely caught it.

He was definitely in big trouble. Not only was she going to _manhandle _her, she was going to see _all _of him! Not that… there was anything to see since he is in dog form after all. But, still!

"Aah, really. I feel really smelly and dirty today. Kakashi-sensei really…" Sakura ranted on, as Neji just looked at her, terrified.

"-you, Mai-chan?" Sakura looked at Neji questioningly, as if waiting for him to speak back. He didn't even realize she was speaking. All he was thinking about was…was…

No! No _dirty thoughts_ Neji!

_I must be going crazy. To think of her like… that…_

"Let's go!" Sakura suddenly scooped his small form into her arms and ran upstairs.

What an exciting turn of events.

* * *

Neji kept struggling, almost tempted to bite her smooth, delicate skin… come to think of it, even with the rigorous training she had been taking, her skin still felt so unbelievably—

Unbelievably…

_Hyuuga Neji, _Neji scolded himself; _I dare you to finish that sentence!_

With all the arguments going over his head, he hadn't realized he was being lowered to the white, tiled floor.

_Right! Here's the cha—_

But Sakura was faster, before he could even turn around, she locked the door. _Trapping_ both of them in.

_Damn it. Sneaky girl. Aren't there any other doors here?_

As he explored the bathroom, Sakura carried him again suddenly, placing him in the sink.

"You stay there first while I undress, okay?" Sakura gave him a reassuring smile, which, to him, doesn't look a tad bit reassuring _at all_.

_You… you little witch! Don't underestimate me just because I'm in this body! I will… will…_

Without warning, Sakura pulled the zipper of her shirt down. Neji never got to finish his sentence, or even think of an escape plan as he was busy trailing his eyes on Sakura's fingers, which was going _down, down, down_…

He gulped. His heart beating faster by the second. This was the unfortunate result of confining himself in the comforts of the forest, training grounds, and his room. He may be a mature teen, complete with heart-moving wisdoms and all but with all those particular hobbies of his… he just never had the time to _see_ any woman at all.

Rock Lee was right. He should've taken a break and started experiencing the _springtime_ of his youth. If he did, he wouldn't have been dumbstruck by a pink-haired beauty like her (who is currently stripping in front of him).

Suddenly, he was all too aware of his surroundings. He could hear her hum, the rhythmic _drip, drip, drip_ of the shower, the fast beating of his heart and his ragged breathing. Really, just seeing a bit of skin from a female is already making him nervous.

Yes. Neji… is an innocent little boy. Untouched. Inexperienced. Clueless.

And to think, of all the people in Konoha, it just had to be her!

She dropped her dirty shirt into a basket that lay on the floor and started on her skirt.

Neji traveled his eyes to her neck. _How I'd love to have a bite of that inviting skin._

_Wait. I did not just say that. Haha. Of course, I didn't._

Great. Now, he's even attaining the instinct of an animal. Just great.

He wanted to cover his eyes. He really, really, really wants to but somehow, he can't help but take a little peek.

Yeah, just a little peek.

He left her neck and traveled further down to her collarbone, and down to the…

He felt dizziness instantly, his blood was rushing over to his head like crazy that he felt like he was going to explode.

Damn, why is it so hot and stuffy here?

But he didn't stop his adventures. He became more curious and—

_Oh. Black lace, huh?_

That was the last thing he ever told himself as he felt liquid ooze slowly from his nose and then… everything was gone.

* * *

Sakura fumbled with the straps of her bra when she noticed that it was so unbelievably quiet.

Why wasn't Mai making any noise?

She turned her head to his direction.

"Aaahh!!" She screamed, horrified. "M-Mai!!"

It was the most terrifying sight she has ever seen. Blood was all over the sink, dyeing Neji's fur red. Sure, blood has always been part of her life, being a medic that she is. But she had _never ever_ seen a dog nosebleed!

"A-are you alright? Crap. I just leave you for a moment and you become like this." Sakura pulled her hair in frustration. "Aaah! What am I going to do? I'm not a vet!"

Sakura turned on the faucet, water gushing out and rinsing Neji of his own blood.

"Oh. I hope you're not injured. Please be okay!" Sakura took the nearest towel she could find and wrapped Neji with it.

* * *

"You."

"You!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" They said in unison.

They both scowled.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"So?"

"So what?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" The Uchiha raised an eyebrow.

"I should be the one asking you that. I'm headed over to Sakura-chan's." Naruto straightly declared. "How about you?"

"The same." He paused. "Huh." What? Sasuke widened his eyes, not realizing he was headed to Sakura's without knowing himself.

"You're thinking about that dog too, huh?" Naruto asked.

"I…. guess." They started walking at the same time, headed to the pink-head's home.

"Really. That dog gives me the creeps. Have you ever seen a dog with white eyes? White eyes! I mean, what kind of dog has white eyes!? Gah, seriously…" then Naruto started ranting.

Sasuke ignored his chatter and listened to his own thoughts instead. The chakra that the dog had emitted was faint, but it was there. He had sensed it before, he couldn't quite remember where he had encountered such chakra. It wasn't threatening but his instincts kept on telling him that it wasn't really harmless either.

And then there were those white eyes. Everytime he thought of those white eyes it reminded him of the Hyuugas. He had no idea what connection they had though.

_Ugh. Maybe the exhaustion is getting to me. Really. What would the Hyuugas and that puppy have in common? I don't have any proof except the white eyes though. _He ruffled his hair._ It must be something else…_

"… Right, Sasuke?" Finally, Naruto had stopped talking.

"What? Were you saying something?"

"You…" Naruto tried holding back his temper and repeated. "You wouldn't think it's some kind of monster in disguise, right?"

"Hm…"

"Jeez, why am I getting so worked up about this?" Naruto pulled his hair in frustration. "Aah! I have a really bad feeling about this!"

_Naruto's right. _Sasuke tentatively agreed. _Why are we overreacting over such a small matter?_

Before he could answer though, they found themselves face-to-face with Sakura's house. Immediately, Naruto walked up to the front steps and knocked.

Sasuke followed suit.

They waited.

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently. "Yo, Sakura-chan, you there?" He knocked again.

"Sakura-chan?" He knocked louder this time. "Hey, teme, you didn't think… Sakura-chan… puppy… Sakura-chan…" Naruto adopted a face full of concern and worry that he almost got Sasuke to panic.

Their eyes met and they nodded in a silent agreement, running to the back of the house.

* * *

Oh, jeez. This is so hard. I didn't know what to do next so I had to stop there. It's supposed to be longer but I forgot the plans I made after that.

With the year-long hiatus, I've finally FINALLY come to a conclusion that I really want to finish this story… for the sake of… not getting any dreams about zombies killing me for not updating me or something. And with the hiatus, I've also decided to change a** lot** of things as well. Maybe their age, what's been happening to Konoha and how some of the people act and stuff (since this was made before Shippuuden after all) when they were older. I'll post those stuff in the next chapter… which I really hope can be done by this month since I'll be having this summer work thing. So I know how a lot of you hate me for not updating but… here you go. Sorry, again. The story may not be as good as you thought it _might_ be since I really wanna rush and finish this. Thanks for reading :)

And don't worry, more nosebleeds to come ;)


End file.
